


The Pillow Incident

by midnytebloodlust18



Series: The Pillow Incident and Its Aftermath [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Wears Glasses, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Stiles, sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnytebloodlust18/pseuds/midnytebloodlust18
Summary: Stiles forgot his pillow and we all know he can't sleep without it.





	The Pillow Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written in a very long time. It is based on a picture and a quick drabble and picture done on http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com/.

The Pillow Incident  
Pack sleep overs are a comfort, most months. They provide everyone a connection, when their worlds get more hectic and separated by distance and college commitments. They all agreed that once a month they would get together, hang out and solidify bonds. Most months the sleepovers devolve into puppy piles while they all talk, play games or watch movies.

Stiles is relaxing in the living room watching Scott and Jackson play video games, while they are getting more and more heated in their Mario kart game, Stiles is starting to feel the effects of not enough sleep and feeling the safety of being surrounded by family. Yawning for the 100th time, he decides that he should probably get some sleep. Heading to Derek’s room, he stops by his duffle, to get his pillow. Digging through the bag, he comes to the realization that he has forgotten it, in his room at Quantico. Dropping his bag, he dejectedly walks into the bedroom pout firmly in place. He finds Derek lounging on his bed reading, glasses perched on his nose and wrapped in his sweats. 

“Derek” whines Stiles as he shuffles into the room rubbing one of his eyes. “Deeeeerrrrrrreeeeeeeekkkkk I left my pillow I’m not going to be able to sleep, I need that pillow.” Derek motions Stiles over with a lifted eyebrow and a pat to the bed, without looking up from his book. Stiles heads over and flops on the bed, head on the other pillow. 

He really tries to sleep moves toward the middle the bed, which is his preferred spot, which plasters his back against Derek’s side. Closing his eyes he tries some meditating, deep breaths and just tries to let each one of his limbs relax and let go. After an hour or more he huffs out his displeasure and turns around to lay his head on Derek’s chest with a sigh. Derek takes this change with stride, putting his book in the other hand. With his free hand he starts carding through Stile’s hair. Stiles body suddenly seems heavy, stress leaking out with every stroke. 

Sometime later he falls asleep mouth open and drooling lightly on to Derek’s shirt. Derek turns off the light and shifts Stiles a little to get comfortable and stiles doesn’t wake and proceeds to wrap an arm around Derek and shifts a leg and he effectively traps Derek for the night. 

The morning finds Derek fully plastered under Stiles as he snores lightly. Needing to pee and urgently wanting caffeine, he slowly rolls Stiles over to the vacant pillow. Leaving him snuffling and rubbing his head against the pillow and reaching out for the warmth he was just enjoying. Derek slowly pads out of the room and goes about his business, sitting down with a cup of coffee the rest of the pack is bustling around the kitchen. It makes his heart grows seeing his pack so comfortable and all here under one roof. 

He makes it through the first cup which is the most important, he is more awake and alert. Getting his second cup he looks up to see stiles stumbling around the room eyes closed. He could hear him mumbling something about a pillow. He shuffles in with the quilt around his shoulders, hair sticking up every direction still mumbling. He slowly makes his way to Derek, as he is sitting back down. Derek quirks an eyebrow as Stiles stands in front of him, whining pitifully about his pillow leaving. 

Before Derek could say anything Stiles climbs into his lap, surprising him. Stiles rests all his weight in his lap and snugs his head into his shoulder letting out a sigh. Derek smooths a hand down his back, as he grows heavier with sleep. Derek smiles at this comfortability that Stiles seems to have gained with him over the years and the thought that he is trusted enough for this vulnerability. Grabbing his coffee he takes another sip enjoying this moment and looks up to realize the entire pack is looking at them in various degrees of surprise. He doesn’t want to have this conversation right now, doesn’t want to wake up this sleepy human, his sleepy human.

<http://andavs.tumblr.com/post/134006469942/crossroadswrite-yo-but-have-you-considered-at>


End file.
